Then It Hit Me
by Redzy
Summary: It was really hard to think about. Whenever I hear her name, which is all the time, is like a clean stab to the heart. Some times it just builds up until, well, all hell breaks loose.


TiTle: Then It Hit Me

A/N: This is ort of a continuation of The first cup of death. I WROTE IT. But I am using what I wrote previously for a memory in this story. It's supposed to be sad. This just a memory story in Luke's Point of view.

It was really hard to think about. Whenever I hear her name, which is all the time, is like a clean stab to the heart. Some times it just builds up until, well, all hell breaks loose.

No one truly understands what I have gone threw to get this girl. And no one will.

All of the pain, heartache, and deception began that day.

But yet, one of the greatest sources of my happiness started the moment I looked into her eyes. I try to regret the day, I try to think that if I have never filled that stupid mug with coffee that my life would be so much better.

But then I yell at myself for even thinking that disgusting thought.

I really know I would never take it back for anything.

It was the best thing, and the only smart thing I have done in my life.

It started like this….'Nag, Nag' was all that I could hear that day. First, to start the day out right, Taylor came into the Diner.

Shouting his usual rants, I was trying to tune him out the best I could, but today it was hardly easy. Taylor Doose was being particularly annoying that day, as always. This particular time it was about getting me to take part in the Stars Hollow's Annual Fishing Tournament.

"No Taylor" was my constant response as Taylor continually pointed out every microscopic reason why I should participate, I of course had my own reasons. It was around the time my dad had just died and I really didn't want to think of him at that moment.

H e always used to take me fishing. At the time it was all too painful.

After I finally threw a finally mind blowing fit at him, Taylor, scared of my famous anger, scurried back to Doose's. Not soon after thay none other than Kirk came running into the diner yelling about something like Technicolor tinfoil. After Kirk's rant came to an end after I finally agreed to be the first customer to his new gadget. Thinking kid was so weird. All he did was sit near the counter all day. Poor kid. I had thought I was pathetic.

And if nothing else could go wrong, and young brunette walked into the diner. She was beautiful and couldn't look a day over twenty. The only words that came out of her mouth was- "Coffee, Coffee, Coffee!" I was mad now. How dare she just come in and demand coffee, no please? 'UHH no manners!' I thought, of course thinking it was some snobby tourist passing threw using our small town as their own personal carnival.

"Wait your turn!" I grunted in an annoyed tone and went to take an order from a seated customer.

Not more than a minute later , the Woman came over and just started rambling. Taking a mile a minute, and I truly didn't even understand half of what she was babbling on about. Something about a movie and a diner in it or something, but she of course, mentioned in the movie the dinner owner was a women. What a crazy idea.

"SIT DOWN I'll get to ya when I get to ya!" I yelled. The brunette did not even flinch an inch. She went over to the counter and asked a man she had no idea who he was to borrow a section of the paper.

When she got the man to give a section she asked me what my birthday was. I told her I had no birthday, that I was immortal. She laughed and the joke and I got a glimpse at her beautiful smile, I was all ready melting.

"Come one, diner man, What's your birthday? Everyone has a birthday, that's when you get presents!"

So I finally caved in and gave it to her. The she sat down and started to scribble something on a piece and ripped it and handed it to me.

THE piece of paper said under Scorpio :_ You will meet and annoying woman today, give her coffee and she'll go away. _

I inwardly chucked, but stayed firm on the outside. I then gave in and poured her a cup of coffee, eagerly awaiting her departure. But still, only after minutes after meeting her, I was already giving into her pout.

She just sat there and said: "Hi, I'm Lorelai and this is Rory."

"I am Luke." I grumbled. Knowing that something just happened that had changed my life forever.

"Now let's work on a donut."

I remember that day as if it were yesterday. That day started it all.

It's hard to think about memories like those. It's hard knowing that there probably won't be anymore like those, and it's hard knowing I won't ever get her back, and it's hard to even get up in the morning.

I have tons of memories. Helping Rory build diagrams for projects, making mash potatoes when she was sick, cooking her breakfast, Lunch and Dinner everyday.

They will never fade. They just stay there in my memory as clear as the day they were made.

_I am all in. _Those words kept swimming all over mind. She had said them too. I guess they mean nothing now. Nothing means anything anymore. Nothing is important. Time is time and time truly means nothing.

I am in the Diner right now just crying my eyes out. After I drift out my day dream, I notice people are staring. I stomp out. People have some nerve. To just listen to me. I have lost the love of my life. God no respect for somebody's feelings anymore.

Just then through my tears, I see her across the square I get up from the side walk and start to run across the street. The last thing I see is Lorelai's beautiful face crying.

Then it hit me. Like a trash truck hits a dog.

Oh wait it wasn't a dog, it was me.

_**Please review. **_


End file.
